


11/14/19

by blackrainboes



Category: SuperM (Korea Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: BUT LIGHT, Canon Compliant, M/M, Mutual Pining, also start of somekinda soulmates au, i guess ??? saw those hand drawing pics and got into my feelings at ass o'clock in the morning, if i get the chance and time to continue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrainboes/pseuds/blackrainboes
Summary: It’s pure boredom that leads to the doodling.// Or - Ten just wants Lucas to sleep and Lucas can't just yet.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 5
Kudos: 99





	11/14/19

It’s pure boredom that leads to the doodling. Ten’s working in his art book. He can’t quite get comfortable enough on the plane to fall asleep, but also can’t manage the brain power to do more than just random lines that he wouldn’t dare to call art, but a rendering of his last brain cell, trying desperately to function on little sleep and intense performances.

He sighs. Lucas is looking at him, but he’s trying to ignore it, hoping the younger will go to sleep. He needs it really, has been pushing himself so hard trying to prove that he’s good enough to be here with them and not just a pretty, happy face to round out the group. And, like Ten could tell him otherwise, that they’re all feeling that way – all the time – even when they’re not halfway across the world, really actually in a group called SuperM, really actually being SM’s big push into the American music market, really actually performing on American stages to international fans who, seemingly, almost bewilderingly find them worthy of their attention, when sometimes it feels unreal that their Korean fans feel that way and they’ve been in their public eye for a combined over a decade of years.

He could tell him that and Lucas will listen and take it to heart, but his heart’s big enough to hold Ten’s words and those doubting ones too. So, he doesn’t say it, just offers him smiles whenever he needs them, encouragement and critiques whenever it’s actually warranted and someone to talk to always –

Except right now because he really just wants him to sleep, recover, be able to genuinely, _wholeheartedly_ be not only the Lucas that he shows the world, and he one Ten can’t help but call him by whatever name comes to mind. He’s too much for just one. He doesn’t want the Lucas that’s small and quiet and overwhelmed by Ten calling him “Xuxi” because he’s too afraid that he isn’t the perfect “Lucas.”

But sometimes Lucas really doesn’t care what Ten wants so he only hesitates a moment longer before he tugs at Ten’s shoulder and pulls down his mask to whisper in that deep, gravelly, recycled air dried voice, “Draw on me.”

“What?”

“Your pen’s not really doing much on that paper,” and even though Ten hasn’t actually looked at him properly yet, still trying to appear engaged with dwindling hope of getting Lucas to sleep, he knows he’s smiling, that one that crinkles his eyes with self-satisfaction because he knows he’s right and he’s having too much fun being so, “So draw on me. At least you won’t waste good paper.”

Ten rolls his eyes.

The book wasn’t that expensive and he has a lot more back at home, tucked away between his language study books, a few almost full ones close to the bed so he doesn’t actually have to reach too far if he gets the sudden urge when it’s late and his body is weary of doing more than arm movement.

He starts to say so, maybe it’ll get Lucas to leave him alone, but then Lucas says, “The picture, on the other page, I don’t really get it but I love it a lot. I want to love this one, too,” and it makes Ten’s words seize up, tangled tight with something else that’s more than he wants to acknowledge right now. Even though he’s pushing the limits of his wants by turning to look at Lucas now, with eyes he knows are too wide and alert and probably full of very distracting things.

Instead of replying (because what can he say to that but words that’ll keep Lucas up for days) he grabs Lucas’ offered hand. It’s colder than it usually is but then Lucas is usually holding onto something warm and not mired in the cool air of a plane filled with too many bodies. It’s usually someone warm if his hand isn’t pressed to his own, patting his stomach, touching his face, covering a smile only barely, even with the size of them wide enough to completely cover Ten’s. It’s a lot of blank space for Ten to draw on, but he tries to find a focus, lifting Lucas hand this way and that to the soft giggled amusement of a sleepy Lucas, until Ten holds him by the wrist and feels his pulse jump.

And then it’s easy, to start there, but on the opposite side like it’s right above his beating heart – and then it’s _simple_ to know what to draw.

It’s the circles first. He wants them dark so he goes slowly so as to not hurt him with the pressure of the pen. Lucas’ hand begins to warm and he’s quiet about how it affects him, except for his tiny hums of curiosity and then the softer ones of easing tension. Ten could almost believe that he’s fallen asleep, as still as his usually constant moving body is. But he’s just quiet like when his thoughts aren’t buzzing but slow-coming and deep – as Lucas explained to them once with an embarrassed, mouth covering laugh that made them return it with ones of their own. Because it was embarrassing, it was genuine, and they all absolutely believed him as much as everything else about him suggested otherwise.

Ten smiles at that, warming like Lucas’ hand as he’s finally drawn enough dots and he can connect them, starting with ones closest to his wrist, four of them traced in a horizontal line. Then he moves up, closes the diamond first, well, almost. He leaves empty space at the top where it should connect. He cuts the diamond in half with a vertical that exits the diamond into that empty space at the top. Is slow, so slow again in the lines he draws and then shades in until he has a five point star, crossed in half by that outstretching vertical line. To complete it, he draws three exclamations, tiny triangles pointing down towards that star.

He’s satisfied with it when he’s done. Only, his chest is tight, too, and he’s reaching up to cover his own face before he knows it, eyes inclined low even though he lifts his head to look at Lucas.

“Ta-da,” he says. “Happy?”

Lucas lifts his hand to see but he brings Ten’s with him, curling his fingers around his wrist as he studies the small image. He’s very quiet until he finally offers, “Hey, this is really nice. Why didn’t you draw it in your book?”

“Wouldn’t make sense there,” Ten says, instead of what he really means which is, _I didn’t draw on you, I drew it for you_.

He expects Lucas to press for more explanation but then he just shifts their hands so Ten’s is now flat on his wide palm, and Ten does look at him then, full of his own questions which Lucas answers with wide, plaintive eyes, and a nervous biting of his lip.

“Can I draw on you?”

Ten doesn’t really forget that he wants Lucas to sleep, it’s just by the flitting of Lucas’ eyes over his face, he knows that he won’t if Ten denies him. He can’t voice that so he just nods and hands Lucas the pen.

He turns his head away, doesn’t watch Lucas work the way Lucas watched him. Lucas works faster. Ten knows he doesn’t mean to hurt him so he clenches his teeth and focuses on a point within his mind like he does when his efforts become exhausting and painful. Often, it’s lyrics even if he’s training to a different song. Right now it’s Lucas’ name, the characters of it. Tracing the lines in his mind, not in the order he’s traditionally supposed to, but in the way he first did it when Lucas wrote it down for him, all proud and happy that he didn’t have to offer it because Ten had asked.

It had been difficult –

Kind of the way it’s difficult for Lucas to hold his hand still right now. The plane’s picking up a little turbulence. Lucas apologizes, a little too loudly because his dry voice cracks and Ten starts to tell him to drink water but Lucas is already starting to draw again –

Difficult, but he’d done it right and Lucas had said so, throwing his hand over Ten’s shoulder and pulling him close and calling him amazing and wonderful (in struggled Korean) and all these silly words that didn’t really mean anything from most people. But Lucas _meant_ them so Ten had only lightly snarked about Lucas’ pronunciation underneath a blush that he was trying to hide.

It’s the same one rising again as Lucas stills and says, “Ta-da” before Ten turns around to look.

Lucas doesn’t let go of his hand either, and is the one to turn it so Ten can see the crowned circle around an arrowed heart, pointed towards his palm. Ten smiles at the cuteness of it and playfully says so, in English because Lucas likes the sound of it.

“Cute,” he draws out the word before he says “Thank you” and tries to pull back. Only Lucas doesn’t let go even though his face is now even more lined with tiredness.

He’s almost frowning but more just serious, and quietly he says, “Aren’t you going to ask what it means?”

Ten catches the skipped beat of his heart before it starts to speed up because he actually hadn’t thought it meant anything, hadn’t considered that Lucas might mean something with the simple shapes, but then his had meant something too so he breathes around the nervousness and says, “What does it mean?”

Even though Lucas pressed for the question, he leans back in an embarrassed motion before he shifts even closer and starts slowly, “It’s you.”

Ten shoots him a look - a serious question for his serious confusion - and then Lucas says, “Well, it’s us. Because you’re like this Prince of like the world,” (and Ten could snort at that but Lucas is _serious_ and he doesn’t actually know how he should react) “And you know, they say like princes aren’t actually supposed to rule over people, they’re supposed to serve them, and you always do...well, you’re always there, giving us…” Lucas stutters, stops the way he does when he’s really questioning his phrasing, and then, quieter, “Me all your love and support so that’s why I put it towards your hand because you let me hold it and…”

Lucas is so silent that Ten almost thinks he’s done speaking, until he hits Ten with a question he’s absolutely not ready to answer at all, not when Lucas’ has filled him up with that, with _that_ …

“What does it mean?” he says, a little strained and almost frantic, squeezing Ten’s hand once while he turns his own drawing towards Ten.

He can’t think at all for a moment and Lucas squeezes his hand a little harder like he’s trying to wake him up, and he’s struggling this time, trying to fit in all that he meant when he drew on him, and all he can think is to borrow Lucas’ words because after all, he meant the same thing, and says, “It’s you.”

And, for Ten, he didn’t actually mean it as _it’s us_ not until Lucas made him realize he did, but he skips over that, and says, “The dots are Wayv, your family, and I wanted you to know that we really are there, to give you strength when you need it…”

He takes a beat.

“Like a sword,” he adds lamely, tracing the outline, “And there’s you at the center and you’re like, you really are a star you know, you’re so bright and like...one of a kind, and it’s...okay, for you to be all these people…”

With his free hand, he points to the accent marks, “Lucas, Yukhei, Xuxi” there aren’t any more accents but he’s said so much that he presses into the blank span of warm, golden skin, “Lulu, Cas, our giant baby,” and he’s grateful when he hears Lucas’ soft chuckle because the silence was getting too much, “And yeah, that’s what it means.”

It’s still too much, still way too much so he flips their hands again and says with a wrinkled nose and raised brow, “A prince, really? Why not a king?”

Lucas is so, so good. Really, he’s everything Ten said and more because he just gets it, and says, “Well obviously I’m the king, chosen by the heavens,” and he flips their hands again and Ten looks at him, at the smug smile Lucas gives every camera, every mirror when he’s feeling especially cocky, “since I’m a star.”

Ten rolls his eyes, and says, “Eww,” like he’s looking at a piece of fruit. “When I say ‘giant baby,’ I mean ‘giant’ you know. Your head is just way, way too big.”

After, he looks around, but their pen is gone, must’ve fallen while they were talking and Ten is not going to look for it because suddenly he’s so very tired, eyes wanting to shut. He cuts a look at Lucas and sees his eyes reflecting the same, and it’s okay now, that Lucas is staring at him, because he finally looks like he can sleep, so Ten shifts back and doesn’t stifle his yawn.

Lucas huffs like he’s too tired to really laugh even though his mouth stretches around a smile, and he shifts too, leaning into as comfortable a position as he can get in their seats, with his truly giant body and – their hands still clutching, neither one of them moving with the intention of letting go.

Ten closes his eyes, feeling the pressure of his heart, pointed towards their joined hands, a soft rhythmic beating, as it lullaby-slows into a welcomed darkness.

//

When they wake up, with their hands hanging over the arms of their seat, at some point having fallen away, they’re in the next city. They’re getting closer to home now, and as eager as Ten is to escape the plane, he still takes a moment after he stretches to look for his fallen pen. As much as the book wasn’t that expensive, the pen kind of was and he doesn’t want to start with another one when there was plenty of ink left in that. But he doesn’t find it, and by that time, Lucas is awake, sort of, giving him a bleary smile before he stretches too and then groans, loudly and voice cracking again, “I really have to pee.”

And Ten laughs, a little too loud too and says, “Same, but hold it until we’re off the plane, okay, Lulu?” And he says it in his babying voice, and it makes Lucas ears redden and a wider smile puff his warming cheeks, and it’s nice that the nickname doesn’t make him flinch, and it’s even nicer still that the plane is quick to open for departing into the terminal where they can move as fast as their strained bodies will take them to the bathroom with everyone else, of course, all of them in varying degrees of wakefulness and suffering.

After he leaves the bathroom having washed his face and brushed his teeth as thoroughly as their limited time allows, he’s pressing his hand to his face to dim the burning of the light when he remembers the not at all forgotten drawing on his hand and wonders at how it still seems as intact as it did when Lucas drew it even though he’d been the most thorough in cleansing those.

When Lucas leaves the bathroom, followed by a too beautiful for post-flight Kai and a messy Baekhyun, he deliberately seeks out his hand, finally getting an angle where he can see that Lucas’ is just the same, dark and visible for all the world to see.

His heart seems to throb but not as much in his chest as where Lucas has drawn it, and he knows it’s more than just the simple pleasure of seeing his art out there, not hidden away, but he’s not going to say anything, not going to think about it much, just joins with everyone else until the conversation and their walking brings him and Lucas together again.

At some point, Lucas takes his hand, and he looks at Ten with something that, again, Ten decides not to think about much. Except when he squeezes Lucas’, Lucas squeezes back and then mouths, “King of hearts,” and Ten can’t help but want to smack him, want to ignore him

(Want to kiss him.)

He does none of that, instead choosing the only one he really can – chooses to love him instead.

**Author's Note:**

> that title is the laziest thing ive ever written since "untitled", sorry. sort of the beginnings of a soulmate au where yk, the drawing never fades but hmm im working only other long luten things so maybe not for awhile. hit me up @blackrainboes on twitter if youre also as wrecked by luten as me. hope you enjoyed!


End file.
